Chapter 774
Chapter 774 is titled "Tontatta Tribe Warrior Chief Leo". Cover Page Solo Journey of Jinbe, Knight of the Sea Vol. 20: "Jinbe Gives the Sea God a Scolding". Short Summary Robin promises to protect Rebecca in Kyros' stead as the former Gladiator prepares to unleash his wrath on Diamante. On the third level, Bartolomeo notices some soldiers carrying the unconscious form of Gladius but lets them go, knowing that he is going to be unconscious for a few days. Leo and his companions are fighting their way into the palace to save Princess Mansherry from her captivity as she is currently being forced to heal the defeated Donquixote Executives by Giolla. Leo, with the help of Viola, manages to find them, and his friend Kabu quickly knocks the unconscious executives away before they were revived. With his Devil Fruit power, Leo defeated Giolla and saves Mansherry, making the princess rescue mission a success. Long Summary At the Flower Field, Diamante is furious at Robin's interference with Robin commenting on how his opponent has a handicap. Diamante just laughs saying this fight was never meant to be fair and that it is an execution. Robin tells Kyros that she will guard his daughter for the time being, so he can focus on defeating Diamante. Kyros thanks her as his anger towards Diamante has now reached its limit. At the 3rd level, Bartolomeo notices some soldiers of the Donquixote crew taking the unconscious Gladius away and demanded to know what they are doing. They state they are just taking the defeated away commenting that it will take days before he wakes up anyway. Bartolomeo angrily tells them to get lost. At the SMILE's factory, the dwarves approaches Viola for help, wishing to be informed of Leo's progress of rescuing Mansherry. Viola contacts Leo who informs her they are close to Mansherry's location. Viola informs him that she can see that Giolla has gotten her hands on her and intends to use her powers, much to Leo's worry. Leo and Kabu run into soldiers and easily take them down proclaiming they will save their princess. In the timeout room, Giolla is seen demanding for Mansherry to use her powers. Mansherry refuses and exclaims her desire to return to Green Bit. Giolla tells her off for calling her Boa Hancock while angrily proclaiming those that while the enemy that defeated the officers may have won, they are all gravely injured from their fights. She intends to use Mansherry's Chiyu Chiyu no Mi powers to revive the fallen Machvice, Lao G, Sugar (who was healed once before) and Dellinger stating this will catch them all off guard and turn the battle to their favor. Mansherry however refuses, realizing she was tricked by Doflamingo and refuses to let them hurt anyone else again. Giolla and her men are briefly caught by Mansherry's cute features, but Giolla snaps out of it and grabs Mansherry in an attempt to forcefully to use her powers. Giolla asks if she cares about her friends at the factory but Mansherry states that if she heal them, they will just keep hurting others. Giolla then proceeds to squeeze Mansherry to force her powers out while Mansherry pleads in her mind for Leo to save her. Leo and Kabu are later briefly separated with Kabu telling Leo to go on ahead and he'll be their shortly. Giolla's rough actions resulted in Mansherry crying, and her tears land on a grunt and he wakes up fully healed. Seeing this, Giolla realizes her tears have the same healing properties. She then proceeds to slap Mansherry repeatedly till she cries enough to revive the officers. Seeing this, Viola pleads with Leo to hurry. Viola informs everyone about Mansherry's healing powers with Usopp noting it's no wonder Doflamingo wants to keep her alive. Viola states Giolla is attempting to force Mansherry's healing powers out of her to revive the fallen officers while the other dwarves plead with Leo to succeed. Hearing this Usopp realizes if they wake up there will be no end to their enemies and realizes this is how Sugar woke up so soon previously. As everyone cheers for Leo to save the princess, Leo bursts into the room where Mansherry is. Giolla states it was close but showers the officers with her tears stating round 2 now begins. Kabu then shows up stating he'll stop her and uses "Bettle Upper" on the unconscious officers. This sends them flying to the wall away from the tears just in time, much to Giolla's shock. After the tears land harmlessly on the ground, Leo wastes no time in stitching the officers and Giolla all over. He tells Giolla she can spend more time bonding with her fellow officers and uses "Haute Couture: Patchwork" on Giolla, sending all the officers and grunts sewed into Giolla with his powers defeating her. Mansherry fawns over Leo saving her calling him a prince and blushes heavily when he catches her. Viola relays to everyone Leo saved Manshery and defeated Giolla much to the delight of everyone present. Mansherry tells Leo how scared she was and Leo ruins the moment by asking if she gained weight resulting in a punch to the face, with Kabu noting Mansherry hasn't changed. Quick References Chapter Notes *Robin promises to protect Rebecca while Kyros confronts Diamante. *Mansherry makes her first full appearance. **Mansherry is revealed to have eaten the Chiyu Chiyu no Mi, which enables her tears to heal any injuries. **It is revealed that she once used her Devil Fruit powers on Sugar. **Giolla and her underlings attempt to use this power on the defeated Donquixote Family officers. *Leo and Kabu defeat Giolla and save Mansherry. Characters Arc Navigation ca:Capítol 774